Abduction
by prettylittlefanfic
Summary: Ian and Melissa devise a sick plan to abduct Spencer at homecomming to get payback for blamming Ian for Ali's murder. Melissa finds herself having to decide between her husband and her sister. Spoby Fuff! Haleb fluff!Scenes with the four girls, Toby and Caleb bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and Emily were at rosewood high's 23rd annual homecomming Dance, The night had been nothing short of magic. Spencer had started to get tired towards theend of the night. She parted from her three best friends and headed outside the school for some air.

Suddenly Spencer felt someone grab onto her side and pull her away. Spencer screamed but her mouth was soon covered by a stong hand. Her captor pinned Spencer against the wall slamming her head against the hard concrete. Spencer started to feel herself get dizzy and she was pretty sure the back of her head was bleeding. Spencer's head slumped down but her eyes were still slightly open. Her captor yanked Spencer's head up by her hair so she was looking the man straight in the face. All she could see was his eyes because the rest of his face was covered by a ski mask, but she knew thoes eyes from anywhere, They belonged to Ian Thomas.

Tears streamed down Spencers face, she felt herself shaking under Ian's tight grasp. Ian slammed his fist against Spencer's left temple and that was enough to knock her out cold. Spencer fell to the floor. Ian threw her limp body over his shoulder and carried her to his truck. Melissa was waiting in the passenger's seat.

"Are you sure she'll be okay" Melissa asked Ian with a worried look on her face as she looked down at her lifeless looking little sister.

"Yeah She'll be fine Mel" Ian said as he lay Spencer down in the back seat.

Melissa glanced back at Spencer. Her eyes were closed. She had blood running down her neck and a huge bruise on her left temple. Melissa was worried about her sister.

About halfway through the ride, Spencer was still unconcious.

"Ian, shouldn't she be awake by now? how long do those sleeping drugs last!" Melissa snapped "are you sure shes breathing?"

"Since when do you care so much about Spencer?" Ian growled "last i heard you never wanted to speak to her again"

Melissa was angered by his comment, _Who was he to judge her family problems? He didn't even know anything about her and Spencer's relationship_.

Melissa unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into the backseat beside her sister. Melissa removed her own sweatshirt and wrapped it around Spencer's bleeding cut. Spencer was shivering uncontrolably. Melissa rummaged around the floor of the backseat trying to find something to give her as a blanket.

"What the hell are you doing Melissa! Get back up here right now!" Ian shouted

Melissa didn't respond. She Found an old raincoat on the floor of the truck and covered Spencer's shivering body with it.

"Melissa, did you hear me!" Ian shouted once more

Melissa climbed back into her seat staring staright ahead, not saying a word.

"you know..." She started " We didn't need to take it to this level, Ian"

"Melissa, she accused me of murdering her best friend and is trying to break up our marriage" Ian shouted. "This was your idea so don't try to blame it on me."

"I was mad Ian" Melissa protested. "This was a bad idea."

"Well don't you think you should have said that an hour ago before we abducted her?!" Ian shouted, his voice louder and more demanding now.

Tears filled Melissa's eyes. She was already scared enough for Spencer and now her husband was shouting at her.

"Ian..." Meliss'a voice quivered.

Ian pulled over the truck. "Get out" He demanded

"What?!" Melissa demanded "We are in the middle of no where at night, Ian" She protested.

"Melissa im tired of your bull shit, get out of the car" Ian demanded as he opened his door, grabbed Spencer and tossed her on the side of the the deserted highway.

Melissa starred at Ian at dissbelief. She jumped out of the car and crouched down beside Spencer who had woken up from the fall. Spencer eyes slowly opened and she tried to sit up. Melissa insisted she stay laying down with the raincoat around her.

"Mel-Melissa..?" Spencer choked. Her eyes danced aroung the scene, Melissa could tell she was still a little delusional from the attack.

Melissa was panicking now, She was left abandoned on a deserted highway with Specncer who is in no condition to walk. She couldn't call her parents for a ride because they would wonder how Spencer had gotten so hurt and she would have to explain her part in the plan with Ian. Same with the police.

Then it hit her. Melissa reached out for Spencer's cell phone. Spencer noticed but was too weak and confussed to protest. Melissa scrolled down Spencer's contact list untill she found the name she was looking for. She dialled Toby cavanaugh's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Thanks for the positive feedback! please tell me in the comments if you want me to continue this story and if so what you want to see happen! i love writing this!** **So here you go, Chapter two starts now!:)**

The phone rang about three times untill Melissa heard Toby's voice on the other line. "Hello, Spencer? Spence where are you, we have been looking for you all night, we were worried sick!" Toby practically shouted into the phone.

Melissa looked down at her hands not sure how to respond at first. Melissa was always jealous of Spencer's friends. Melissa had friends in high school, but most of them just liked her because she was popular. Spencer's friends would do anything for her.

"It's, Melissa" Melissa finally said.

"You need to come help me, Spencer is hurt, we were left on the side of a road."

"Where are you!" Toby asked urgently

"uuhh, Melissa squinted her eyes and looked around for a street sign.

"Route 64A" Melissa replied.

"Im on my way" Toby responded as he hung up.

Melissa was so nervous she was almost trembling. What would she tell Toby when he came? What would she tell Spencer when she snaps back to reality? Melissa thought about it for a few minutes and saught out a detailed story. One that would explain how Spencer had been injured, how they got on the side of a road, and why Melissa couldn't call the cops. Melissa looked back down at her sister who had dozed back off into sleep, probubly from loss of blood.

After about ten minutes, Melissa saw a tan truck pull up to where they were sitting. Toby rushed out of the vehichle and towards them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he urged as he crouched down beside Spencer who had slightly awoken but was still very delousional and confussed.

"She's cold we should get her in the truck" Melissa replied.

Toby lifted up Spencer's weak little body and layed her down on the backseat.

"What happened!" he repeted as he and Melissa climbed into the car.

"It was Ian, Melissa said nervously.

He kidnapped me and Spencer, and left us here." She lied

Toby stared into Melissa's eyes with a blank expression letting the information sink didn't know Melissa very well, in fact he could not recall ever even speaking to her. But from what Spencer had told him, he wasn't too fond of her.

"Im calling the cops!" Toby shreiked. "She needs medical attention, and if i ever come across that Ian there is no words to describe what ill do to him!"

Toby pulled his phone out of his pocket and Melissa slapped it out of his hand.

"Please don't!" She begged. "Toby listen to me, he is the man i love, I know that sounds crazy but imagine if the tables were reversed, if Spencer did something horrible. How would you feel?"

Toby stared at Melissa in disbelief _was she really choosing that monster over her own sister?_

Melissa looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Im carrying his baby..." She wispered.


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

Toby started driving towards the Hastings house. So many emotions were going through his head. Would Spencer be okay? Was Melissa telling the truth? How did he let this happen to his own girlfriend? Toby was glancing back at Spencer in the rear view mirror so often that Melissa was worried they were going to get in an accident.

"I know a doctor who can help her." Melissa said finally breaking the silence.

"Ok, good" Toby replied quickly. This car ride had been extremely awkward.

"Toby, im sorry. I know this situation probubly seems crazy to you and trust me i want Spencer to be okay too."

"I-jus-it's just that" Melissa stutered "These last few years have been hell for the Hastings family and I know the last thing Spencer wants is to be in the headlines again."

there was a long silence

"It's okay Melissa, i understand." Toby replied.

"You did the right thing by calling me, You saved her."

Melissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Toby be so forgiving. She suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt. Only afew short hours ago, Melissa was on Ian's side. This whole plan had been her idea! She was just as guilty as him.

"Toby, you really are a great man. I missjudged you."

Before Toby could reply there was a noise from the backseat.

"I think shes waking up" Toby said

Melissa once again, unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled back to her little sister's side. Spencer's eyes fluttered open and she frantically looked around and then at Melissa.

"What the hell is going on?" She croaked. "Melissa, where are we? This threw Spencer into a sudden hysterical coughing fit. Melissa gently placed the sweatshirt below Spencer's mouth when she realised Blood was dripping from her mouth.

Toby pulled over the car and rushed to Spencer's side. Spencer had stopped coughing and the sweatshirt in Melissa's hand was covered in blood. Toby gently wrapped his arms around Spencer. She was crying hysterically. Melissa noticed tears in Toby's eyes. Even though it was completely wrong for Melissa to feel jealous in this situation she couldn't help it. Spencer had found the perfect man, she had someone who would love her unconditionally. This was something Melissa knew she would never have with Ian.

"Toby i called the Doctor, he's on his way to the house, we should go."

Melissa looked at Spencer. Under the light of the truck Melissa suddenly realised how off Spencer really looked. She had blood running down the left side of her face, dirt and bruises on her arms and there was coughed up blood on the front of her dress. Spencer clung onto Toby, not wanting him to leave her side.

"Spencer, were almost home." Toby wispered.

"Do you want me to stay with her?" Melissa offered.

"Yeah that would be good." Toby replied.

xxxx

Toby placed spencer down on the couch in the Hastings living room. Melissa ran to get the doorbell that had just rung. In walked Wren Kim.

Toby glanced over at Wren then found himself having to take a double take.

"Wren this is Toby." Melissa gestured politely

"We've met." Toby answered coldly, without extending his hand out to shake with Wren.

"Well, tell me again what her conditions are." Wren pondered as he knelt down beside the injured girl who was quietly laying there, too tired and flustered to speak.

_Melissa must have made up some story about what happened to Spencer and told it to Wren on the phone._

"The back of her head is bleeding, and she has a cut on her foorhead." Melissa Answered.

"And also she started coughing up blood in the car."

This caught Wren's attention. "How much blood?" He asked.

"Alot actually." Melissa answered.

Wren looked down at Spencer who could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

"Well that explains why shes so sleepy." He stated.

"Get her a glass of water and maybe crackeres or something to eat, It will help her blood rebuild." Wren ordered.

Melissa jumped up and followed Wren's request. Toby stayed nest to spencer. Her hand was wrapped around his fore arm. Wren quickly shuffled through his bag and pulled out goz to wrap her cuts and peroxide to clean them.

Spencer's grasp around Toby's arm grew tighter as Wren dabbed the accidic peroxide on her cuts. Melissa returned with i stack of ritts crackers, juice and apple slices for Spencer. Toby looked at how neatly the food were lined up on the plate. The cup, plate and napkin were even color coodinated. _Melissa certainly is a Hastings_ He thoought

"Can i get you guys anything, Coffee, snacks?" Melissa asked politely.

"No thanks" the boys responded almost in unison. Melissa crouched down beside Wren.

"How is she?" Melissa asked nervously.

"Well, Shell be fine. She lost a lot of blood so thats why she is very faint and The cuts will heal eventually."

"The thing that im wondering is why she was coughing up blood though, that symptom doesn't match the rest." Wren questioned.

_Damn it_ Melissa thought. She knew exactly why Spencer coughed up blood. It was a side effect to the drugs Ian dosed her with in the car when they abbducted her. The drugs that only afew short days ago Melissa had suggested he use.

"You know, Spencer had a tendancy to do that when she was younger," Melissa spat out. "It was so bad once, she had to stay over night in the hospital. Im sure that it happened tonight just by coincidece."

Melissa had always been a master at lying on the spot.

"Alright" Wren said with a confussed look on his face as if to say: _im not sure im buying it but it's not worth an argument. _

"I better get going." Wren said as he headed for the door. "Make sure she eats something and drinks pleanty of fluids." He instructed.

"Ok thanks so much Wren Melissa called out to him."

"Thank you." Toby also called. He actually meant it too. Maybe Wren wasn't as bad as he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! Please please please tell me what you want to see happen next! how should Melissa's secret come out? Honestly help me i have no idea where this is going LOL! **

Toby gently shook Spencer awake and propped her up. Melissa took the glass of water and started to pour it down Spencer's throat. This woke her up a little. He eyes slowly opened, she looked at toby who was still holding onto her.

"What happened?" She stared doe eyed at the two of them who were crouched down beside her in the Hastings living room.

"Toby looked over at Melissa, waiting for het to speak, when she didn't he dicided to.

"You..um... went outside of the dance for air, and someone captured you and beat you." Toby explained.

"Who was it!?" Spencer said her eyes widening as she tried to sit up farther. Spencer tried to stand but Melissa pulled her back down.

"You need to eat this, you lost a lot of blood." Melissa stated.

"I did?" Spencer asked looking confussed.

"Yes." Melissa replied as she practically shoved a cracker in Spencer's mouth.

"Okay Melissa, i can eat on my own!" Spencer snapped.

Toby couldn't help but smile at how persistant Spencer was, he thought it was adorable. He feelt so relieved that Spencer was ok. He didn't know how he would live with himself if anything happened to her.

"So no one answered my question," Spencer sighed after slowly picking at her snacks. "Who did this to me"?

Melissa and Toby shared another glance.

_Spencer was already not very stable as it was. would this news throw her over the edge?_ Toby thought.

_If we tell spencer about Ian will she accuse me of abbducting her too_? Melissa thought.

finally after a few moments of dead silence. Toby blurted out "It was Ian."

Melissa regurgitated the same lie filled story she had told Toby, to Spencer. Every word she recited made her feel more guilty. When she was done Spencer was nearly in tears.

"Im so sorry Melissa." Spencer bursted out as she hugged her older sister.

"Sorry for what Spence?" Melissa questioned.

"Sorry that this happened, to you." She replied.

"Spencer, you have nothing to be sorry for." Melissa chuckled.

_but i sure do, _Melissa thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Toby glanced down at his watch, it was already midnight.

"I guess i should go home." He said

Spencer clung onto his arm like a lost puppy. The thought of him leaving her side sent shivers down her spine.

"Toby, you can stay here for the night if you want?" Melissa offered "Mom and Dad are out of town"

Spencer looked up at Toby begging him to stay with her eyes.

"Okay, thanks so much." He replied, smiling down at Spencer who had leaned into his chest.

Melissa smiled, then headed upstairs to her room.

"Come here." Toby jestured to Spencer to come sit on his lap. Spencer climbed into his warm grasp, resting her head on his chest. Toby craddled her like this for a while, untill he heard her breathing slow and get deeper. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He was so lucky to have her and so happy she was okay. She was his world.

Toby lifted Spencer up into his arms and made his way up to her bedroom. Spencer was usually a light sleeper and would have been woken by this, but she was so tired tonight that he was pretty sure nothing could wake her.

Toby layed Spencer down for the third time that night. He carefully removed her necklace and high heels and tucked her under the covers. He lay down next to her.

Spencer woke up from the weight shift the bed made when he got in. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach just like that first night in the motel room.

"I love you Toby" she whispered.

"I love you too Spencer." He answered

xxxxx

Toby woke up first. He looked around the room, confussed at first. He looked over his shoulder at Spencer who was still wrapped around him. Toby carefully tried to release himself from Spencer's grasp without waking her. That wasn't going to happen.

"Morning." She said groggily as she leaned over to kiss him on the neck.

"How'd you sleep?" Toby asked as she continued to kiss him, making her way up to his lips.

"Like a baby" She giggled.

Toby smiled and returned the kiss.

Spencer sighed as her alarm clock buzzed on her nightstand.

"Uhhhg what time is it?" She groaned pulling away from the kiss to get a better look at the clock.

"Spencer, are sure going to school is the best idea today?" He looked at Spencer who was stil covered in bruises and dried blood.

Spencer had almost forgotten about last nighs incident. She walked over to her mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was all tangled and she had makeup running down her face from all the crying. Not to mention coughed up blood on her $200 dollar dress. She still had bandages on her forehead and on the back of her neck.

"Why don't you take a day off?" Toby offered "It'll be fun, we can do whatever you want."

Spencer smiled at him. She hadn't missed a day of school since the seventh grade when she was throwing up non-stop. Her mom pretty much had to barracade the door to keep her from running for the school bus.

"Yeah your right" She sighed while walking back over towards Toby. She wrappped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"And besides, i have a pretty good idea of what we are gunna do today." She smirked playfully.

**Hey guys, thanks again for keeping up with this story and sorry its taken me awhile to update. I put a lot of time into this chapter so i hope you liked it:) Also just so you know, i am 100% making this story up as i go, so there is no plan. i dont even know what Spencer's idea for the day is yet! Hahaha so if you have any story ideas or anything you would like to see happen please leave it in the comments and ill fit it in:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer where are we going?" Toby asked for the fifth time since they got out of the car.

"Your just gunna have to be pacient" She said keeping her hand over his eyes.

They walked around for a few more minutes finding the perfect spot.

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yes", he answered.

She removed her hand and he took in the scenery surrounding him. They were standing on a beautiful beach. He should have guessed the soft ground beneith him was sand. There was no one at the beach just them, and the water was the prettiest color blue he had ever seen. Toby looked over at Spencer and smiled.

"beautiful" He said while running his hands through her hair.

"I know isn't it" She answered.

"I wasn't talking about the beach" He replied.

"Stop it", she blushed and playfully hit his strong bisep.

"Oh you wanna play like that?" He teased. He picked up a handfull of sand and threw it at her.

She laughed and started to charge at him. She tried to tackle him but when she got to him he lifted her off the ground and started carrying her over his shoulder and towards the water.

"Stop it, let me down!" She yelped between laughs.

They both collapsed about waist deep in the cold ocean water and continued splashing each other.

They stopped and looked at the shore when they heard Spencer's phone, which they left on the sand, ringing.

"I should probubly get that, i bet Melissa is wondering where we are." She said appolagetically.

They climbed out of the water with their arms linked. Spencer sat down on the sand and snapped open her phone. Her heart stopped when she saw it was a text. Ever since A started tourmenting her and her friends, getting a text was always a little scarry.

_Watch out Spence, your cuts and bruises will heal but im still out there to make more. -A_

Toby saw her facial expression change as she read the text.

"What's wrong babe, was it Melissa? What did she say?" He asked

"Its..umm..nothing it was just Aria, she was um.. wondering if i was okay." She lied.

Usually Spencer was good at lying on the spot just like Melissa, but she was too busy trying to register what the text said.

"Spencer" Toby said taking both her hands in his. "Your a horrible liar" He chuckled.

She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"If i tell you something crazy, will you believe me?" She wispered.

"Of course" Toby smiled "What is it?"

"Ever since about a week before Ali's body was found, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and I have been getting these text messages from someone named A. At first we thought Ali came back or something but then her body was found." Spencer showed Toby the text she just got.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked, after rerading the text

"Just the four of us" She replied

"You need to tell someone about this Spencer!" His eyes widened as he was putting the pieces together in his head.

"No! Toby you dont understand" She persisted

"This A person is putting you in danger and you need help!" He said with a worried tone in his voice.

"A knows all our secrets Toby, they know about the Jenna thing. last time we tried to turn them in, they hit Hanna with a car."

There was a long pause.

"Do you think Ian was A? He asked.

"Well were not sure, We think there is a team of A's."

"A group of people that hated Ali and us back in junior high."

"How do you know that Ian is working with other people?" Toby asked.

"Because all the pieces don't fit together, I remember times when i would get texts from A when Ian was in the room." And too much stuff has happened for just one person to do.

"Where do you think Ian is right now?" Toby asked

"I don't know", She answered softly.

"Toby, i wanted to tell you sooner but i was afraid A would punish you if i did."

"Its ok Spencer, ill protect you. We can find this A person together."

Spencer smiled at his sweet jesture._ 'If only he understood how serious this situation really was' _she thought.

"We should probubly head back home, i don't want you to catch cold." He stated while helping her up.

Spencer smiled. She liked how over protective Toby was over her. It was a feeling she had never gotten from her family. They walked back to her car and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

When Spencer got home she picked up her cell phone. Spencer loved each of her three best friends equally but she knew exactly which one to call for different situations. Hanna was good at giving fashion and relationship advice, Aria was always the best person to problem solove with, and Emily was a great listener. This situation called for Aria.

The phone rang twice untill the petite brunette picked up.

"Hello, Spence?''

"Hi Aria, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Spencer! are you okay we heard that you were in danger last night after the dance, we've been calling you like crazy!"

"Im sorry" Spencer swallowed. She didn't mean to ignoor their calls, she was just busy.

"Im not mad Spence, im just releived that your okay." Aria answered.

The four of us should meet up, i have a lot to tell you guys. How bout the grille in a half hour?

"Okay, ill tell Hanna and Emily." Aria answered.

"Alright, see you soon, bye"

Spencer started to strip off her wet clothes. She changed into black leggings, a grey loose sweater and boots. This look would normally be a little too casual for spencer but she was cold and didn't feel like putting tight clothing over her bruises.

Just as she was grabbing her things to go, she heard a knock on the door. It was Melissa.

"Hi Spence, how are you feeling?" Melissa said as she walked over and patted the bandage on Spencer's forehead.

"Im ok." Spencer said leaning her head away from Melissa.

"Look Spencer, i need to tell you something." Melissa shifted from one foot to the other nervously as she spoke.

Spencer looked at her, curious of what her sister would say next.

"The night that Ian captured you... I knew what he was doing." She said awkwardly.

Spencer was speechless.

"Spencer you need to understand, i didn't know he was going to physically hurt you, that wasn't the plan."

"So there was a plan?!" Spencer asked she could feel her face getting red as her eyes daggered into Melissa's

"I was angry then Spencer, at the time it made sence. Ian had a way of making a situation seem worse than it is, and i was jelous that you kissed Wren."

"Melissa why would you turn against your own sister, i thought we were family!" Spencer shouted. She was trembling.

"I know i was wrong Spencer, but we haven't exactly been getting along these past couple of years. You kissed my fiance!" Melissa pleaded. "At the time it made scence, but now i realise i was wrong and im sorry." Melissa cried.

Spencer just stared at her older sister. She had never in her life seen Melissa cry. Melissa always built this wall around her that made her seem so tough and she never let anyone in. After a minute of silence. Spencer spoke.

"Melissa, can i ask you something?" She asked.

Melissa lifted her head from her hands. "Yes" She quivered.

"When did our relationship get so screwed up that it got to the point where one of us would try to kill the other." Spencer wasn't so much angry anymore, she was just confussed.

Melissa didn't answer, she just looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Lets try to start over, fix our relationship. I'll forgive you for this is you forgive me for kissing Wren." Spencer offered.

Melissa looked over at her little sister and smiled. "I would love that." She answered.

The girls pulled each other in for a long hug. "I missed my sister." Melissa whispered

"I missed mine too." Spencer whispered back.

**So i really loved writing this chapter! I wish Spencer and Melissa could mend their relationship on the show. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story so far and what you want to see happen next!**

**xoxo**

**-Brooke**


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the front door. She didn't want to be late for the girls. As she drove, she thought about her conversation with Melissa in her bedroom. Spencer was so confussed, she knew she should be mad at Melissa for trying to hurt her but she had realised something after the accident. She realised that life is too short to hold grudges, and be angry. I guess having a near death experience does that to you. And Spencer liked the idea of being close to her sister again.

Spencer arrived at the grill to see her three best friends waiting for her at their regular table. They all rushed up to hug Spencer nearly trampling her to the ground. Then they started to bombard her with questions.

"Ok, guys let me sit down first." Spencer pleaded.

"Spence, you don't look so good" Emily patted the bandage on Spencer's forehead.

"Thanks" Spencer said sarcastically as she pushed a piece of hair infront of her face hiding the bandage.

"Sit here" Hanna commanded as she patted the seat next to her.

Spencer did as she was told.

"Tell us everything!" Aria demanded, taking a sip of her water.

They all stared at her, eager to hear the story

Spencer explained the story, piecing together the parts she could remember with what Toby told her had happened while she was passed out. Spencer fidgeted with her finger nails as she told them the story. She felt a little uncomfortable getting all this sympathy from her friends. She was used to being the strongest link and now they were all treating her like a 10 year old.

She looked up at them when she was finished. Hanna was the first to speak.

"So he like punched you in the face? What an ass!" she stated.

Aria glanced at Hanna then back on Spencer.

"How do you feel?" She asked, looking at the huge swollen cut on her forehead.

"Im okay, i just have a headache but im fine."

"Is that the only cut you have?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Theres another on the back of my head and afew bruises on my arms and legs,but seriously guys im fine."

"Only Spencer Hastings could get attacked by a murderer and insist shes fine." Hanna smiled.

The others smiled too. Proud of how brave their friend was.

"Lets talk about something else, Im getting tired of talking about murderers trying to kill me" Spencer joked.

The group smiled, And Hanna emediately started to talk about her new gucci shoes that she got on sale. Spencer loved the times she had had with her friends, the ones when they werent worrying about A, or getting killed, or Alison. They could pretend for just a little while that they were just a group of normal girls. Oh did she miss the days when she was just a normal girl, When her biggest fear was getting a B on her report card, or not making the varsity feild hockey team.

"Yeah, and then i was like im sorry i didn't pay for your take out." Hanna stated. The group giggled at the story.

"Hey we should have a sleepover!" Emily stated looking at her phone for the time.

"Well stay at my house" Spencer offered.

"My parents are away with Melissa this week, well have the whole house to ourselfs."


	9. Chapter 9

It was typical for the Hastings family to not be around for Spencer when she needed them, but it truly shocked the girls that they couldn't even make an effort to care about their daughter even in the state she was in now.

"Ok, sounds great!" Hanna replied.

xxxxxxx

Spencer opened the front door and the four of them entered the Hastings house. "Where do you wanna sleep?" Spencer asked.

"Why don't we sleep in the barn?" Aria suggested "Like old times."

The girls hadn't had a sleepover in Spencer's barn since the night Ali dissapeared. They all exchanged a nervous glance.

"Ok, ill get sleeping bags." Spencer smiled.

"Want some help?" Aria offered

"Sure"

The two of them went upstairs leaving Hanna and Emily in the living room. Spencer reached into the cabinet and pulled out two sleeping bags and some blankets and pillows.

"Spencer" Aria said looking at Spencer with a distant look in her eye.

"Yeah, Aria?" Spencer replied putting some of the throw pillows on the ground.

"I...I just wanted you to know that im so glad your safe.. we all are. Ever since Ali died and we started getting torchered by A, iv been so anxious, like i had a feeling something bad was going to happen to one of us."

There was a long pause, tears were welling up in Aria eyes

"I thought i lost you" She choked.

Spencer quickly pulled her tiny friend into a warm hug.

"Don't worry about me, ill be fine." Spencer reasured her.

"I know, just the thought of loosing another best friend just really feaked me out." Aria responded.

"Hey Spence, is it ok if i invite Toby and Caleb?" Hanna yelled up the stairs interupting Spencer and Aria's conversation.

Spencer thought for a moment

"Sure" She responded.

Aria whipped her eyes and helped Spencer pick up the blankets and pillows from the floor. They headed back downstairs. and joined Hanna and Emily. The four of them walked outside to the barn

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my story! i love reading your reviews so keep em comming:) And please tell me what you want to see happen. Do you want Ian to come back? And yes expect some toby and caleb bromance. More Spoby fluff comming up soon:) so stay tuned. i might be able to post the next chapter by tomorrow night**


	10. Chapter 10

About an hour had passed and the boys had arrived. Caleb and Toby had bonded quickly over the last few months. They had a lot in common. The six of them were actually having a great night so far, no talk of murder or stalkers, not even one single text from A.

"Dare!" Hanna replied playfully to Caleb's question. She took another sip of alcohol from her glass.

"Whoa, whoa slow down" Emily said taking the glass away from Hanna. "I think you've had enough."

"Your such a party pooper Em!" Hanna giggled as she rested her head on Caleb's shoulder.

Spencer sat in Toby's lap on the chair, Hanna and Caleb were on the couch, Aria and Emily, sprawled out on the floor. The six friends had spent the last hour playing an intence game of truth or dare and they got some drinks from Spencer's parent's bar to spice it up.

"Im tired" Aria groaned as she looked at her phone for the time. "It's 3:30 am".

"Seriously!" Emily said, her eyes widening. " I have a swim meet tomorrow!"

"I guess we should get to bed" Toby said.

Spencer looked up at him with a confussed look in her eyes. "Whyyy" She wined, the drink still affecting her.

"Come on." Toby chuckled as he nudged her off his lap and tucked her under her sleeping bad.

The rest of them settled into their sleeping positions, soon the room was silent exept for some heavy breathing.

Somewhere around 5:15am though,Spencer was awaken by a loud crash comming from the Hasting's house. Her eyes opened slowly. Spencer rubbed her eyes. '_Where am I?' _she thought. She looked around the room and saw her five friends still sleeping around her. She also saw empty cups. She picked one up and smelled it, it smelt strongly of alcohol._ 'Oh, that explains why i don't remember anything'_. She checked her phone for the time. Just as she picked it up it started to buzz. It was a message from A. The buzzing of her phone caused Emily and Caleb to wake up.

"Spencer, what are you doing up? What time is it" Emily whispered.

Spencer ignoored her question and read the text.

**having fun at your slumber party spence? too bad i wasn't invited, well that hasn't stopped me from being in your house tonight.**

**-A**

Spencer stared at the screen and then out the window in the direction in which she heard the crash.

"I woke up because i heard a loud noise comming from the house, and then i got a text... from you know who." She stuttered.

"Who's you know who?" Caleb asked with a concerned look on his face.

Emily got up and grabbed Spencer's phone reading the text

"Do you think A was in your house?" She asked.

"Well it wouln't be the first time." Spencer replied anxiously.

"Who's A?" Caleb demanded.

Spencer and Emily exchanged a nervous glance. They had forgotten that Caleb didn't know about A.

"Someone has been stalking the four of us, for awile." Emily explained.

"What do you mean stalking?" Caleb asked

"Like sending us text messages and messing with us." Spencer replied nervously.

There was so many questions running though Caleb's head, but he could ask them later. Right now he was more concearned about this stalker breaking into Spencer's house.

"So you think this A, is in your house?" Caleb asked as he got up and looked out the barn window.

"I don't know, I think so." Spencer Whispered. Spencer and Emily got up and followed Caleb to the window.

"Did you see that!?" Emily gasped pointing towards Spencer's bedroom window.

"What!" Spencer and Caleb replied.

"Look! in Spencer's window, there is a shadow!" Emily practically shouted causing Toby to open his eyes and look at the three of them.

Sure enough, in the window of Spencer's bedroom there was a shadowed figure.

"What's going on? Toby asked.

"It's A!" Spencer walked over to him. She was so scared that she was near shaking.

"What about A?" Toby urged as he got up.

"He/She or whatever, they're in my house! Spencer cried.

Toby stood up and rushed towards the window. looking out, he saw the figure too.

"What do we do?" Caleb stammered, not being about to take his eyes off the window.

"I don't know Emily squeeked.

The four of them gasped as the light in Spencer's bedroom window suddenly turned off.

"Ok, guys maybe we're over reacting. Maybe It's just You're parents or Melissa" Toby offered

"No, it can't be they're in Philly for the week." Spencer exclaimed.

"And A texted Spencer, saying they were in the house!" Emily added.

"What should we do!" Caleb repeated.

"Lets go in there and catch them!" Spencer suggested.

the others stared at her in dibelief.

"Spencer, this person could be dangerous. They want to hurt you guys," Toby protested.

"I am sick and tired of A running my life!" Spencer pleaded. "I am going in their and finding out who the hell is in my house!"

" Im with Spencer." Caleb chimmed. "You deserve answers and it's four against one."

"What about those two?" Toby asked pointing towards Hanna and Aria who were still sound asleep. "Is it safe to leave them here?"

"I'll stay with them." Emily offered.

"Ok" Spencer, Toby, and Caleb nodded.

"Call me if anything happens." Emily ordered Spencer.

"I will" Spencer replied as she walked towards the barn door with Toby and Caleb.

"wait!" Emily called as they were just about to walk out the barn door.

"Be carefull" She quivered.

Spencer walked over to Emily and hugged her. "We'll be fine" She whispered in Emily's ear.

The three of them left the barn and entered the dark yard of the Hastings estate.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer lead the two boys towards the back door of her house. Toby stepped infront of her protectivly, placing one hand on her arm and the other on the doornob.

"Theres no way your going in first." He teased.

Normally Spencer would fight to be ahead, but she was scared, and it was nice to have someone else take charge for once. Toby slowly opened the back door of the Hastings house and crept inside, still holding onto Spencer. Once they were all inside, Caleb walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a metal tong.

"Just in case." He said defensively when he noticed Toby and Spencer eyeing him strangely.

"Ok, lets go upstairs" Spencer quivered.

She tightened her grip around toby's arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Did you hear that!" Caleb hissed.

"No, what" Toby urged

"Listen!" Caleb insisted

Sure enough, when they listened they heard a ruffling noise from Spencer's room and then a small bang comming from outside the house. Toby wriggled loose from Spencer's grasp and barged into the bedroom. Caleb followed with the fire tong raised, ready to attack. They barged though the door and flicked on the light switch. Inside the room was a mess, the window was shattered open and all of Spencer's things were scattered around the room. Toby rushed to the open window and looked out to see a hooded figure running into the woods.

"The smashing of the window must have been the noise that woke me up." Spencer choked.

She was close to tears now, how had she let A break into her house like this? How could she have been so stupid? Worst of all how could she let them get away, again!? The three of them looked around Spencer's normally spotless room in horror. Spencer's picture frames, and posters had been knocked down from the wall. The closet had been riffled through and clothes were scattered everywhere. But the worst part was the red writing that was left on the wall

**I told you Spence, I have ways of getting in your house. Oh yeah, call the police and ill do way worse then break in next time.**

**-A**

Spencer crouched down on her knees with her head in her hands and sobbed. It was all too much, she was still recovering from the encoonter with Ian and now this. She was so sick of A running her life and she finally cracked. Toby sat down beside her, pulling her head into his chest.

"Shh Spencer shhh. its ok." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'll go get the other girls from the barn." Caleb announced, looking down simpatheticallly at Spencer who was still crying into Toby.

Caelb left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Im sorry" Spencer whimpered as she lifted her head from Toby's chest and whiped her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Toby grinned.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so cute, yet he was also so strong and protective.

"You can cry to me anytime you need to" Toby stated.

Spencer lifted herself off the ground and Toby followed. She didn't want the other girls to know she had been crying. She was sopossed to be the strong one, the rock. If she broke, everyone would fall apart. The sound of the three girls and Caleb walking through the door nearly made them jump out of their skin. Aria, Hanna, and Emily stood in shock as they looked around the room in silence.

Hanna looked at Spencer who was fiddling with her fingers and looking at the ground, Her eyes were red and puffy. With just one glance Hanna could tell Spencer had been crying. Hanna had always had that gift, like she could always tell what someone was feeling just by the expression on their face. She walked over to her best friend and hugged her. Although Spencer didn't want the girl to know she was upset at first, she was actually glad Hanna hugged her. It showed they cared.

"I know someone who can fix the window for a really low price." Caleb offered. "He could probubly even get it done before your parents come home."

"Thank you Caleb." Spencer said gratefully as she pulled away from Hanna's hug.

Spencer was so happy to have such amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. Sure A was out to get them, but A could never ruin her relationships with the people in this room.

"Lets go back to sleep, i'll deal with this tomorrow." Spencer declared.

The six of them walked down the stairs, through the yard, and back into the Hastings barn.


	12. Chapter 12

Aria was the first to wake up on the sunny October Saturday. She sat up and looked around at her friends confussed for a moment untill she remembered last night's events.

Hanna and Caleb were passed out on the couch, Hanna's leg wraped around Caleb's waist and her arm around his stomach. Spencer and Toby were on the chair. Spencer was nestled in Toby's lap, her head resting agaist his chest and his arm wrapped around her.

Emily's cell phone started to ring obnoxiously loud, waking the rest of the group.

"Sorry" Emily moaned as she grabbed her phone

"It's just my mom, ill take it outside"

Emily left the barn. Spencer's eyes flutterd open and she looked up at Toby. Although they didn't sleep with a blanket, Spencer was warm from Toby's body heat.

"Uhh what time is it!" Hanna groaned as she detached herself from Caleb and sat up.

"9:45" Aria answered.

By the time Emily re entered the barn, everyone else was awake. They started to pack up their things and head back towards the house.

Spencer placed six hot coffees on the table in the Hastings kitchen. She tried to concentrate on her friends, but couldn't stop thinking about how long it would take to re color coordinate her closet, or how she would clean the red paint off her wall._ was it paint?!_

Toby wrapped his arm around her waist, breaking her chain of thought. He had probably noticed the horrified look on her face.

"What should we do today?" Hanna chirped, interupting Aria and Caleb's conversation about some band.

"I don't know, is everyone free?" Emily asked.

The others nodded.

"Oh my gosh, we should go to the mall and pickout our outfits for that beifit you family is throwing!" Aria exclaimed

Spencer had forgotten about that benifit her parents were throwing next friday. She wasn't looking forward to it honestly. She knew it would just be her parents bragging about Melissa's accomplishments, and her standing in the back like always.

"Yeah thats a great idea!" The others bubbled

"Uhh do we have to go to the mall" Caleb groaned

"What are you planning on wearing to the benefit, jeans and a tee shirt? Hanna teased

Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled at Hanna.

"Fine we'll go, we can take the truck" Toby offered

xxxxxxxxx

The six friends spilled out of the backseat of Toby's truck. It had been so crowded that Hanna had to sit on Caleb's lap, and Aria was sprawled across the floor. They had laughed and sang along to the blasting music with the windows rolled down the whole way there.

"Let's go to that dress store at the end of the hall near Macy's" Aria suggested

"Ok" The girls responded in unison.

"We'll meet up with you guys later" Hanna called, the four of them were already walking away.

They enetered the small store. It smelled like channel no.9 and the walls were lined with beautiful dresses. Whenever the girls went shopping together they always asked for Hanna's advice.

"Aria,you have to get this one!" Hannna squeeled as she lifted a emerald green, short dress from the rack.

"Are you sure, do you think the color is too much?" Aria asked.

"No! Try it on, It will bring out your eyes!" Hanna begged

"What about this one?"Emily asked, holding up a blue strapless dress.

"Thats cute!" Hanna and Spencer chirped.

"Oh my gosh Spence, you _have_ to get this one!" Hanna held up a bright red dress to Spencer's slim figure.

"I'll try it on" Spencer replied, taking it into the dressing room.

Spencer slid the dress on and looked in the mirror. Even thought she wasn't so sure about it at first, she had to admit she really liked it on. It was open necked at the top, with a beautiful slimming waistband. The bottom was short and closefitting, showing off her long leggs.

"Let me see!" Aria, Hanna,and Emily chanted from outside the dressing room. When Spencer came out they all looked at her in aw.

"Wow" Hanna whistled. "Your definately buying that!"

"Yeah Spence, you look gorgeous! That color is amazing on you" Emily cooed.

"Thanks guys, i'll get it!" Spencer smiled at her three best friends.

The four girls payed for their dresses and walked out of the store. Hanna called Caleb's and they planned on meeting up in the food court. Spencer heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She winced and stopped walking. She always tensed up after getting a text. She opened the message and read it over and over again. She dropped her bags to the floor and looked up at the other girls in shock. Hanna grabbed Spencer's phone out of her hand and read the message out loud.

**Red? Nice color Spencer, It will match the blood you'll be covered in after im done with you.**

**-A **

Right as Hanna finished reading the text Toby and Caleb approached the girls. Toby emediatly saw the fear in Spencer's eyes and became concerned.

"What's wrong Spencer?" He asked, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I-Just...It said... A said..." Spencer stuttered, still in shock .

"She got another text from A" Aria finshed.

"But this one is worse than the others" Emily explained with a worried look in her eye. She took the phone from Hanna and shoved it toward Toby.

Toby read the message. He wrapped his arms around Spencer just as the first tear rolled down her cheek. "It's ok Spencer, they're just messing with you" He pleaded. Toby hated to see Spencer sad. He'd rather get hurt himself than to see his baby hurt."Im not gunna let anyone hurt you."

Spencer spent afew more moments with her head burried in Toby's chest. She pulled away, whiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure.

"We need to get out of here, the person who sent that message is in the mall. how else would they know the color of the dress?" Caleb urged.

"Your right" The group agreed. They grabbed their bags and made their way towards the nearest exit. The ride home was long and trafficy. The friends stayed quiet for most of the ride, they were pretty shaken up by the text. A messages had a way of ruining the mood of even the most energetic group. Hanna had offered for them all to sleep over her house since her Mom was away on a buisness trip.

By the time they arrived at the Marin home it was dark outside. Spencer was asleep against Toby's chest.

"Spence, wake up" Toby gently shook her.

realising it was no use, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the house. They all went up to Hanna's bedroom. Toby lay Spencer down on the bed. Emily took off Spencer's shoes while Hanna and Aria tucked her under the covers. They all looked down at their friend for a moment.

"Poor girl" Aria sighed "She can never just have it easy."

The rest of them settled down to sleep. Caleb on the couch downstairs, Aria and Emily in the guest bedroom, Hanna in her Mom's room and Toby with Spencer.

**Sleep tight bitches, ill be watching**

**-A**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow that was a long chapter! lol, sorry its taken me sooo long to update! i lost inspiration for a little while :( but i slowly started to pick at this chapter and finished it. Please if you want me to write more, leave your reviews below, i read every single one and appreciate you guys so much! again I do not know where im going with this story so i love suggestions:)**


End file.
